Pokemon: The legend of Night and day
by Manorslave2
Summary: Josh one day finds a shaymin while riding to school,this one encounter is a start of a wonderful friendship and a huge adventure of epic proportions.


POKEMON: The Legend of night and day

Chapter 1: I have a dream

I wake up, feeling sick, tired and hungry. Hi, my name is Joshua, i live in the small town of twinleaf, in the region of Johto.

It's always been my dream to have a pokemon, as a friend, as a buddy. But I'm not allowed, I'm the only person at my school without one.

My mum says that pokemon are dangerous pets and i can get one when I'm older. I'm 14, tall, messy dark blonde hair. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a milkshake, I might be hungry, but I'm also late. I sit down with my milkshake and turn on the TV.

"hi, I'm Johnston Gregory, I'm here with Pokemon news daily, standing at the Battle frontier in Sinnoh where a 5 day blackness, scientist are baffele" a man on the tv says until i turn it off, get dressed and head off to school.

I get on my bike and start riding, i see my friend on his pidgy flying above me, I wish I had a pokemon so bad :( While looking up, my bike runs over a rock, the bike trips, I fall off and into a nearby sewer, my bike tumbling in behind me, when I land, my bike knocks me out.

2 hours later

I start gaining conscious, I have a terrible headache.

I hear a voice "hello, are you ok" it sounds like a girl, i look around, but I don't see nobody. I get up, my bike is trashed, broken and unrideable.

Bummer, that cost me heaps. I look around trying to see where the voice is coming from, but i don't see anybody, suddenly it starts again "hello, are you ok" "where are you" i ask. "down here" it says, i look down and see a small hedgehog like creature. "wah, how can you talk" i ask. "i can telepathically, are you ok" it says.

"umm yeah i guess, but my bikes ruined" "wheres your pokemon, can one of them fly you to wherever your going" "no, im not allowed pokemon, my mum says there two dangerous" "I'm not dangerous" "really, umm yeah but, umm good point" "do you have any pokeballs" "yeah...why" "catch me, a person without a pokemon is a baby without a mother, you can catch me, ive always wanted to have a trainer and im harmless so you should be able to keep me" "umm ok" i say, i grab a pokeball that my friend let me keep out of my poket and throw it at the small creature, i wriggles 3 times then stops.

I go and pick it up, then throw it. A burst of red light flashes and the pokemon appears again. "awesome, thank you so much" i yell, jumping around, finally i have a pokemon. "no problem, now how you going to get to school" "how did you" "you uniform" "oh right, ummm well I guess we will just walk, I'm late anyways" "ok but your carrying me" "fine" I say as I go and pick the small critter up and carry it in my arms. While walking i begin to talk to it "why am i carrying you" "because i don't like pokeballs and if im going to let you be my trainer that means no pokeballs" "oh umm ok"

It takes a while, but I finally get to school, I walk into the hallways and suddenly people begin to laugh. Confused I start jogging to my class.

While jogging people at their lockers continue to laugh, i finally find my room, walk in and sit down. "sorry I'm late" I say to the teacher. "hey whats with the pokemon" my friend says. "i caught it, it seems harmless so hopefully i can keep it" "no i mean, it has flowers on its head, its sorta makes you look gay" i think for a second, maybe thats why people were laughing at me.

"i do not make my trainer look gay" says my pokemon. Suddenly the class turns to look at me. "who said that" my friend says. "I did" says my pokemon and he walks over to my friends desk. "umm pokemon can't talk" "well I can" "how" "Telepathically, that pokemon is called a Shaymin, there quite rare, Josh where did you find that shaymin, there only meant to be found in the Sinnoh region" says my teacher who must have heard the convo and walked over.

"he found me walking to school, he fell off his bike and was knocked unconscious, so i helped him up, he said he never had a pokemon so I let him catch me" says Shaymin. "um this might be a good example to the class, class come over to Josh shaymin and watch this" The teacher says, the class huddles over to my desk.

Our teacher walks over to his, grabs his flowers in their vase and walks back. "now watch class as I a give the Gracedia flowers to the shaymin".

He drops the flowers in front of my Shaymin and suddenly it starts glowing white. "is evolving" says a random student. "no class its changing form" says the teacher. Suddenly where my once Shaymin stood was a bigger, larger dog like pokemon. "Some special pokemon, when it touches or is given a certain item, it changes form, so far only 3 pokemon are known to do this, but unlike them, shaymin turns back to normal when the sun goes down and stays that way till it is presented with more Gracedia pollen".

"awesome, I'm sky forme, I haven't been in this form for ages" my Shaymin yells and it starts flying round the classroom. "wow its awesome" "wicked" "wish i had one" some students say as it fly's around the classroom.

After about 15 minutes the bell starts to ring and everybody starts walking out, i grab my books and walk out, my pokemon flying behind me. The before laughing turned into chatter as I walked to my locker, i heard people saying the same things my class did, I smiled and kept walking......

Review please, next chapter soon


End file.
